


seratus kupu-kupu kertas

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Banyak kupu-kupu menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan panjang benang yang berbeda, bentuk dan warna-warni yang berbeda, mereka menemani Seulgi bermimpi atau mengusahakan mimpinya—dengan berlatih menyanyi atau menari di depan cermin pribadinya. Seolah-olah mereka beterbangan menemani Seulgi.





	seratus kupu-kupu kertas

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Dalam penantiannya, Seulgi melatih kemampuan menggambarnya. Seulgi mencoba banyak jenis pulpen, pensil, mewarnai dengan cat air, pensil warna, bahkan sesekali _highlighter_.

Di malam-malam sunyi setelah latihan, di tengah kota ia menyepi. Menduduki satu bangku panjang untuk melihat-lihat, sesekali menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas, menanti apa yang akan terjadi besok. Menunggu kapan ia akan mencapai mimpinya. Menunggu keputusan debut yang belum terdengar juga.

Saat itu, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia _hanya_ Kang Seulgi. Segelintir orang mengenalnya dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang kecil. Kim Jongin adalah salah satunya. Jongin mengenalnya sebagai seorang kolega, kemudian teman dekat, teman berbagi mimpi.

“Hari itu akan datang.” Mereka sama-sama memegang kalimat itu. Seulgi menyukai mimpi-mimpi Jongin dan Jongin menyukai mimpi-mimpi Seulgi.

Jongin sesekali menemaninya di pinggir jalan, melihat-lihat, turut berandai-andai bagaimana jika nanti wajah mereka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut sebagai seseorang yang dikenal luas. Dipajang di papan iklan, etalase pakaian-pakaian bermerk, lagu mereka menggaung di jalan sekaligus di _headset_ orang-orang.

“Kau menggambar kupu-kupu lagi.” Jongin, kedua tangannya di saku, mengedikkan dagu pada ujung buku pelajaran yang dibawa Seulgi. 

Jari Seulgi berhenti sebentar. Ia tersenyum, tetapi tidak pada Jongin. “Kupu-kupu adalah simbol kebebasan.”

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. “Lalu?”

“Entahlah. Aku cuma suka saja.” Namun Seulgi berbohong. Jongin tak perlu mengerti hal itu sekarang, pikirnya, karena mungkin saja dia tak akan begitu peduli. Jongin adalah teman yang berharga, itu benar, tetapi sesekali Seulgi suka menyimpan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memandangi jalanan lagi.

Kemudian, wajah Seulgi.

Cahaya jalan menari di wajahnya.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Seulgi menggantung lagi kupu-kupu yang ia gambar hari itu. Kupu-kupu yang ia buat setelah latihan selesai, saat orang-orang sudah pulang, termasuk Jongin yang sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

Banyak kupu-kupu menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan panjang benang yang berbeda, bentuk dan warna-warni yang berbeda, mereka menemani Seulgi bermimpi atau mengusahakan mimpinya—dengan berlatih menyanyi atau menari di depan cermin pribadinya. Seolah-olah mereka beterbangan menemani Seulgi.

* * *

Waktu; bulan dan tahun berganti. Seulgi masih di _situ_ , bersama Jongin. Masih menjadi pengamat jalanan dan suka berandai-andai.

“Formasi kami sudah terbentuk,” kata Jongin, senja itu. “Namun sepertinya kurang beberapa orang. Kelihatannya mereka masih ingin menambahkan personel. Mungkin dari audisi beberapa hari lalu. Kudengar-dengar begitu.”

Seulgi menoleh. Mengamati senyuman Jongin yang begitu optimis. Ia turut tersenyum.

“Aku berkenalan dengan _trainee_ baru hari ini,” Seulgi bercerita. “Entah kami akan berakhir di grup yang sama atau tidak, tapi kurasa kami akan berteman baik.”

Seulgi mendengar Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang, senyumannya masih bertahan di bibir. “Nanti, Seulgi-ah, saat kita bertemu di atas panggung, jangan terlalu sombong, ya.”

Perempuan itu tertawa. “Bicara apa? Jelas-jelas kau yang akan debut duluan.”

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, terkekeh juga.

Seulgi melihat cahaya kota menari di wajah Jongin.

* * *

Di rumahnya, ia menambahkan warna-warna pada kupu-kupu yang ia gambar petang tadi. Kuning cerah, merah. Hijau. Putih. Merah lagi. Kuning menyala. Warna-warna kota. di saat petang, saat mereka selalu berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan; kehidupan di belakang dan kehidupan di depan sana.

Ini adalah kupu-kupu Jongin yang kesekian.

Karena Seulgi tahu, Jongin dan dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari keramaian kota dan menjadi gaung suatu saat nanti, bersinar seperti warna-warna itu. Sekian puluh kupu-kupu ini adalah mereka.

* * *

Jongin membelikannya sebuah gantungan kunci dari sebuah toko di Gangnam. Seulgi menggantungnya di tas bersama dengan sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat.

“Kau masih suka beruang,” ucap Jongin ketika mendapati tas mereka bersisian di loker gedung latihan. Dia sebenarnya lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa Seulgi memasang gantungan kunci kupu-kupu itu. Yang dia katakan hanya pengalih perhatian.

“Tentu saja. Itu akan jadi ikonku.”

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, tahu bahwa ada hal-hal yang tak berubah dari mereka.

* * *

Jongin debut lebih dahulu. Seulgi tidak bisa menemuinya langsung untuk memberi selamat, tetapi perempuan itu mengiriminya pesan berisi ucapan selamat.

Pada malam harinya Seulgi menggambar sebuah kupu-kupu, yang warnanya hanya silver dari _glitter_ yang dihamburkan secara abstrak di atas sayapnya. Seulgi menggantungnya di tengah-tengah kawanan, menyala ketika terkena cahaya lampu kamar. Pengingat bahwa kawan dekatnya telah mencapai mimpi yang mereka susun bersama. Jongin akan bersinar seperti ini, ia yakin.

Perempuan itu juga menanggalkan beberapa kupu-kupu yang sudah terlalu tua, berencana menggantinya lain kali.

Entah sudah berapa puluh jika semuanya dijumlahkan. Atau bahkan mungkin mencapai seratur. Seulgi tak pernah menghitungnya.

* * *

Seulgi akhirnya menjalani debutnya. Menemukan teman-teman baru, menjelajahi panggung demi panggung, menyanyikan lagu-lagu baru, sekian di antaranya adalah favoritnya. Mendengar suaranya sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian, merasakan keramaian yang memanggil namanya, mengukir senyum di wajah orang-orang yang melihat padanya dan mendengarkan nyanyiannya.

Ia hampir tak punya waktu lagi untuk menggambar, mengamati kota. Terutama yang kedua, karena hal itu bukan lagi yang bisa ia lakukan dengan bebas tanpa kamera-kamera yang mengintainya, mengawasinya, mengejarnya.

Kupu-kupunya dan Jongin beterbangan dalam kesepian.

* * *

Ia dan Jongin menemukan lebih banyak hal dalam mimpi-mimpi yang menjadi nyata itu. Jongin menemukan cinta. Seulgi menemukan persahabatan. Jongin menapaki tanah-tanah yang jauh dari Seoul. Seulgi juga menemukan cinta. Bumbu-bumbu yang manis dalam perjalanannya.

Kemudian, pada suatu titik, Seulgi kembali ke kamarnya, mengamati kupu-kupu yang hanya sebagiannya ia bawa dari kamar lamanya. Beberapa di antaranya sudah pudar. Kerlip-kerlip dari _glitter_ dari beberapa kupu-kupu perak dan emas sudah banyak rontok.

Seulgi menyempatkan diri untuk menggambar lagi. Satu, dua, menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, dengan warna-warna yang dibubuhkan seadanya dengan apapun warna _highlighter_ yang ada di lacinya, dan spidol yang sering ia pakai di acara-acara _fansign_.

Ia membuat satu yang besar untuk Jongin. Besar, karena Jongin lebih berpengalaman darinya. Mengetahui banyak hal. Lebih sering menapaki jalan berliku dan berbatu darinya. Menghadapi lebih banyak tantangan dan, mungkin, kemarahan daripada dirinya. Jongin menghadapi cinta yang besar dari lebih banyak orang spesial, tetapi dengan risiko yang besar pula. Barangkali Jongin patah hati lebih keras darinya, tetapi ia tak tahu persis. Jongin tak pernah bercerita dengan detil padanya.

Jongin, di matanya, mengangkasa lebih tinggi darinya.

* * *

Seulgi tidak tahan lagi. Ia begitu rindu menggambar seperti dulu, di tempat yang membuatnya merasa lebih sendirian daripada di mana pun: di sebuah keramaian. Di tengah-tengah kota.

Sekarang ia harus melakukannya dengan penyamaran yang lebih ketat. Masker, topi, mantel. Ia merisikokannya sebagai pengobat rindu.

Di tengah-tengah kenikmatan kesendirian itu, ia berharap Jongin ada di sini.

* * *

“Halo—”

“Yea, halo, Kim Jongin di sini. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah ini, ya!”

Seulgi langsung menutup sambungan. Andainya ia bisa tahu jadwal Jongin.

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi di belakang panggung, pada sebuah acara yang tak Seulgi duga juga dihadiri oleh Jongin dan teman-temannya. Ia memeluk Jongin seolah-olah tak pernah bertemu lelaki itu bertahun-tahun. Teman-temannya sedikit curiga, tetapi banyak cerita antara dirinya dan Jongin yang ia simpan sendiri selama ini. Jongin pun membalas pelukannya.

Jongin tertawa setelah hanya tertinggal mereka berdua.

“Seperti lama sekali tidak bertemu.” Jongin mengacak rambut Seulgi. “Bagaimana hari-harimu?”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. “Apa hari-harimu juga seperti ini?” Ia menunjuk pada senyumannya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum pula. “Ini seperti yang kita bayangkan dulu, ya?”

Hati Seulgi terasa begitu hangat. “Sebagiannya benar.”

“Kau pasti senang.”

Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Ah, ada hal-hal yang ternyata lebih enak saat kita masih belum seperti ini.”

Dengan tatapan matanya, Seulgi sangat berharap Jongin dapat mengerti; _aku rindu cahaya kota di wajahmu._

* * *

Dalam sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata, ada helai-helai dari sayap yang terlepas di bawah sana, begitu jauh di tanah. Helai-helai yang rontok ketika mengepakkan sayap terlalu keras. Ada hal yang harus dilepas ketika meraih mimpi.

Seulgi masih bisa melihat kota, menggambar dalam kesepian, tetapi tidak dalam keramaian. Atap gedung adalah tempat untuk memuaskan diri dengan cahaya kota lagi, dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, tetapi masih cukup menghibur. Ide Jongin memang yang terbaik untuknya.

Sayangnya, ia tak lagi dapat melihat cahaya berdansa di wajah Jongin.

“Kau masih menggambar kupu-kupu.”

“Aku masih suka _terbang_.”

“Mimpimu tak hanya sampai sini?”

Seulgi mengangkat bahu, tetapi tersenyum. “Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, tetap mengepakkan sayap berarti tetap selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.”

Jongin tak menyahut. Seulgi menggoreskan motif terakhir pada sayap kanan kupu-kupu, lalu tangan Jongin yang hangat menggenggam tangan kirinya.

Tak ada yang membicarakannya, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa bagi mereka.

(Seratus kupu-kupu kertas tak akan cukup; sesudah mengantarkan mereka pada mimpi-mimpi, Seulgi dan Jongin masih membutuhkan mereka untuk terus menghidupkan mimpi-mimpi itu, hingga mereka tua.)


End file.
